


Judge Houses

by cherrylouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Judge Louis, Kinky, NSFW, Rollercoaster of Emotions, Secret Relationship, X-Factor - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylouis/pseuds/cherrylouis
Summary: Louis is a judge on the X-Factor, juggling that along with being a successful solo artist whose career sparked in 2014. Now 25 years old, Louis has world tours, awards, and even a famous, messy divorce under his belt. Siera is a 22 year old American sorority girl, a bratty one at that. Only when she’s provoked. Normally, if you’re nice to her, she’s nice to you. Louis Tomlinson doesn’t play nice when he’s a judge on the X-Factor—it’s his job to criticize.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Male Character, Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	Judge Houses

I almost missed my plane this morning. I can’t believe myself. Today is potentially the most influential day of my life in terms of my career. It’s X-Factor day. My audition. I’m fucking terrified, honestly. 

It’s kind of annoying that I attend school in the US, because when by the time the X-Factor auditions roll around (mind you, I’ve been trying since I was 15), I’m in America. But this year, the auditions are being held just before my break—I don’t mind having a few days of playing hooky. Besides, I have a laptop for a reason.

Theres a new judge on the show—Louis Tomlinson. He’s famous, very famous, but his gig as a judge has just begun. Thanks to that asshole Simon Cowell. Ugh, I forgot he’s going to be judging me. I was too busy thinking about how my favorite singer since I was 16 is going to be there, in front of me, watching me sing a song in front of hundreds—no, thousands of people. What if my voice cracks and he laughs? Damn, nothing could make me hate him. But he’s so fucking intimidating. He’s short, yeah, but rumors make him scary. Even if they’re false.

I’m overthinking to the point where I’ve been sitting in the backseat of a parked cab for almost ten minutes, the driver angrily saying “ma’am” over and over—I’ve been holding him up because I can’t stop thinking about my audition and everything that comes with it. Fuck.

”Shit, I am so sorry!” I whisper-yell, grabbing my purse and paying him with an extra tip before walking around to the back of the vehicle, picking up my luggage. I’m staying at a hotel, since my parents have a house full of grandchildren thanks to my brother losing his job. And his poor wife is so awkward that she can’t find a job. I did not want to stay in a house full of four and five year olds. I am meeting them at 4 pm, since my audition at Wembley Arena is at 6:30 pm.

I quickly go up to the large glass doors of the hotel, a charming older man opening the door for me—I thank him, and take in my exquisite surroundings—I’m not saying my parents are rich, but... we can afford quite nice things.

The front desk is a marble black and gold tabletop on a white base, the woman behind it wearing a wine red dress that accentuated her curves. Her brown eyes were complimented by her dark brown lipstick, her sparkly eyeshadow matching her dress. 

“Name?”

”Siera. Roel.”

”Siera Roel. Here for... two weeks?”

”As far as I know, yes.”

”Here’s your key. Room 496, it’s on floor 7 at the left end of the hall. Enjoy your stay, babe.”

”Thank you, you too—I mean, not you too. You aren’t getting a room.” I mentally face palm.

”Just go.” She chuckled, shaking her head and pushing her cat eye glasses further up on her nose.

This was going to be a loooooong two (plus) weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never seen a het!Louis fic, so I’m writing one :) enjoy. Leave constructive criticism!


End file.
